


Cat's Cradle

by otaku_lady89



Series: Fatedstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being Lost, Cats, Homecoming, Homesickness, M/M, Pets, heinous sweaters on cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri gets lost. With a little help, the poor kitty gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Cradle

This was NOT supposed to happen. Not even remotely. Kankri was an indoor cat. A very rare, black furred Somalian breed of indoor cat! He was NOT supposed to be out and about in the sunshine, despite how nice it felt on his fur and how enjoyable the fresh air was. It had to be that new housekeeper's fault. She'd opened the odd portal that was usually a clear looking glass, and now he was outside. How dare she. Didn't she know he was delicate?

At least his person's gift to him was still in pace. The red garment she forced him to wear every day, covering his fur, helped remind him that there was a home. And since it carried her scent as well as his own, he could use it to find her. Hopefully. But first, he had to figure out where he was. He hoped no one saw the embarrassing waggle his bottom gave when he leapt up on top of that fence. Walking along it for a ways, he huffed, looking around. Nothing seemed familiar!

More ranging along the fence, and Kankri had to give in and realise he was thoroughly lost. Were he an angry sort of cat, he would lay claw to a treebranch. However, instead, he sat, swishing his tail annoyedly. A yowl behind and beneath him drew his attention. Oh. Well. A distinctly furry grey-blue cat looked up at him, yowling again, as if to get his attention.

Jumping down lightly, Kankri sat, licking one of his paws, watching the lean cat waltz forward. His muzzle was wide in a panting grin, and it was odd, because cats do not pant on such a cool day. Smoothing his whiskers into place, Kankri meowed back. He was naturally a very loud cat, and so therefore his meow turned out to be more of a "Meeeeoooooowwwrrrrr", but honestly he didn't think anyone minded.

The new cat gave a short "mrowr!" and immediately jumped forward to rub muzzles with him. Kankri found himself startling, and darting back a bit of ways. He'd never enjoyed being touched, much less petted, and CERTAINLY not greeted so familiarly by such a strange cat! Why the scars on him alone proved this creature to be an alleycat, and kankri could not be seen with them! What if he got FLEAS?! Oh no. He was not going through another fleabath. Never again.

He turned his nose up, and turned to jump back up onto the fence. Only to be tackled by the blue furred devil, who seemed intent on licking all along his neck and throat and face and oh dear lord, he could not handle this, his poor FUR! He yowled, and swiped a claw out, which scored on the male's jaw. This startled the alleycat into backing away, which gave Kankri enough time to roll back over, and start fixing his fur, back towards the other cat.

With a low murr, and a creeping motion, the other kitty sidled up next to him, rubbing their sides together. Grey fur grew staticky against his sweater, and Kankri felt a sudden rush of wanting to go home. With a stately meow, he informed the other that he was searching for his home. At this the one with the scars above his eye meowed loudly, nudging Kankri.

Getting the idea that the other wanted him to follow, Kankri did so, jumping up onto the fence again as the other cat lead along it. He watched the leaner, if bigger, cat move, and when he leapt onto a roof, Kankri followed suit. He was sure of his footing, if not sure where this cat was leading him. But the sun was going down, and his human was sure to be missing him.

Sadly, it was not to his beloved home, with his warm bed, and the nice soft food that his human was intent on giving him, and all the loving little caresses she gave him as well. Although he disliked them, of course.

Instead, it was a little hollow in the roof of some human's house. There were tattered blankets and clothes, and the remains of several dead birds. It was odd... But when the big blue cat flopped down, rolling in the scent of the place, he realised that this was his home. He meowed, stepping in daintily, careful to avoid the corpses and the feathers. He sat lightly on one edge of the blanket nest. The other cat rolled over, batting a playful paw at him, still doing that odd panting.

While Kankri did not engage in play, the black furred cat DID deign to lay down next to the other cat. This proved to be a mistake, as the large blue-grey furred at swatted him in the nose. This earned an annoyed yowl from Kankri and a laughing mewl from his host. Kankri, out of frustration, batted the other cat right back.

Well, that lead to another, and another, and then the two of them were rolling around in the blankets, yowling and scratching and biting, and playing like Kankri had not done since he was a VERY young kitten! Exhausted and sprawled atop his new friend (he supposed he was a friend, they weren't hurting each other) kankri sighed. Well. If he was to stay here for the night, which seemed evident due to the falling rain outside, he would have to get some sleep.

During sleep, he dreampt. Not of his usual, not of mice to chase, or the soft murmurs of the telivision, or the soft jade sheets on his human's bed. No. He dreampt of his human, sitting in her chair by the big glass door, a cup of something steamy and milky in her hand, a book on her lap. He dreampt of himself crawling atop the book, asserting that she was to pay attention to him now. And she did. Drawing green fingernails through his fur expertly, she spoke soft things, and Kankri felt like he was home again.

He woke to the grey furred cat nestled around him protectively, and he almost wanted to nip the other male affectionately. He didn't, however. Sitting up, he stretched, sunlight peaking through the broken boards. The blue cat stretched into the warmth of the spot he'd just been in, opening one violet eye blearily. Kankri meowed to him, explaining that he had to get home. That he had a human to take care of. The other cat purred, a plea for him to stay.

Kankri licked his muzzle, trying to think of what to say. He stood, walking over to the boards, and standing. Then he purred back. An invitation to follow. The big cat stretched lazily. Kankri was sure he would not follow. Stepping daintily out onto the roof of the next house over, the red-sweatered cat began to try and track his own scent again, as if that would lead him home.

He'd only gotten half a yard over before his new friend joined him, shoulder checking him a little to get past him on a narrow ledge. He seemed to know where he was going, so the blackfurred pet followed, paws sure on the ledges. Many yards, a few daring jumps, one fall into a kiddie pool by the large grey-furred cat, and Kankri could smell the familiar smell of his human's favorite drink. It was heavy and wafting and... As he rounded the crest of one house, he meowed loudly, because he could see her!

Jumping down, into a tree, past that tree and into a bush and then onto the ground, he raced forward, before realising this was completely undignified. As if he had only been out for a stroll, he stopped, dead in the middle of the yard, and started cleaning his fur. This was how his human found him. She shrieked in happiness of course, and took on that scolding tone that he'd long learned to ignore. Then there was a presence beside him, and the grey cat had joined him. He purred slightly, welcoming him, and the big cat purred as well.

Apperantly, his human was under the impression that the grey would be staying with them. Within days, he had a new, purple collar, to match his eyes, and a new name as well. Cronus. It seemed to fit him. Kankri enjoyed that. He enjoyed also having someone to roam the house with when his human was off doing whatever it was humans did outside their dens. And if Cronus ran off every few days, what did Kankri care.

He always came home, after all.


End file.
